1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to a shorter optical imaging lens set of six lens elements and a shorter electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set of six lens elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes the sizes of various portable electronic products reduce quickly, and so does that of the photography modules. The current trend of research is to develop an optical imaging lens set of a shorter length with uncompromised good quality. With the development and shrinkage of a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor element (CMOS), the optical imaging lens set installed in the photography module shrinks as well to meet the demands. However, good and necessary optical properties, such as the system aberration improvement, as well as production cost and production feasibility should be taken into consideration, too.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,830,620 discloses an optical imaging lens set of six lens elements. The first lens element has negative refractive power and the second lens element has positive refractive power. This arrangement makes the total length too long to be ideal for the size reduction of the portable devices. Therefore, how to reduce the total length of a photographic device, but still maintain good optical performance, is an important objective to research.